The one and only truth
by Writer207
Summary: I have two siblings. We are bionic because of Mr. Davenport. We go on missions to save the world. We fought villains like Douglas Davenport, Mr. Davenport's evil brother, and Krane. I know that I'm right, that what I'm saying is the truth. But for some reason, everyone else is lying and is telling me I'm wrong. AU (two-shot)
1. Part 1: Adam

**The one and only truth**

* * *

Once again, my hand went to the back of my neck, looking for any clue that told me there once was a chip. And once again, I found nothing but my own smooth skin.

I cursed the doctors for taking away the one thing that made me who I am. But I gotta admit, they did a pretty great job covering up that place where my chip once had been. I mean, I could not even feel where it once was. And still, I try to find that one spot, that one uneven place that would tell everyone that I was right all along and they were wrong! Man, if that happened, they'd have to apologize for every lie they've been telling me – also for the fact that I always, on every free moment, checked if I still had a chip.

But I'm not obsessed with finding proof. I only do this, like, two to twenty times a day. It's become more of a habit, but I think it's kinda comforting. I think it means I'm still looking for the me they don't wanna see.

Luckily there's one guy who understands, and that's Mr. Davenport. If I'm right, he's gonna visit me today! I can't wait to see him again, and I hope he'll bring my siblings with them. it's been such a long time since I've seen them.

Well, trust my luck! Someone knocks on my door. One of the people in white comes in, along with Mr. Davenport! I wanna run to him and give him a hug, but I know that when I do that, they'll keep me away from him. I dunno why such a rule has been made, but it's a rule I don't wanna break. I wanna talk to him.

Behind Mr. Davenport, I saw Leo. He's my step-brother, because Mr. Davenport married his mom. I don't remember what happened to Mrs. Davenport, but she hasn't been around for a very long time. I almost forgot how she looks like. Mr. Davenport always says that I have her eyes, but I don't know if that's true because I can't remember her.

The woman in white leaves us alone in my room. For those who don't know how it looks like, it's got white walls and a bed, a closet, a chair and a table. There's one door leading to a small bathroom. It's nothing compared to the big house I used to live in with Mr. Davenport – it doesn't even have a capsule! – but it's something.

"Hey, Adam!" Leo says.

"Hey Leo! Hey Mr. Davenport!" I am smiling, and so is Leo, but Mr. Davenport isn't. Well, he _is_ smiling, but it doesn't look like he means it. It looks like he forces himself to smile. I can see in his eyes he's sad about something. He never tells me what makes him sad. Or he does and I can't remember the last time he did. Can be both, can be neither. My memory isn't exactly what it used to be.

Then, I realize nobody else would come in except the people in white. I look at my only two family members who came to visit me. It was only Leo and Mr. Davenport, who are sitting on the chairs – I'm sitting on my bed. I like that they're actually visiting me, but why wouldn't Bree and Chase come? I mean, Leo told me last time they'd come over today.

"Where are Bree and Chase?" I ask them. They look at each other for a few seconds. I see Mr. Davenport opens his mouth, but Leo is faster.

"They're going to a concert," he says, "They've been wanting to go for a very long time. They told me to say 'hi' to you and apologize for not coming!" I nod and smile – they didn't forget me! When I look at Mr. Davenport, he is glaring at Leo. Then, I wonder what my step-brother had done wrong. He didn't do anything. He just told me where Bree and Chase are. But I can't understand why Chase would go to a concert, that's so not Chase-like.

"So, how's it going, Mr. Davenport?" I ask him. Normally, when they visit me, it's always about me they're talking. But today, I wanna know how they are doing. Yet, he sighs.

"Adam, would you call me 'dad'? Please?" he sounds desperate. I frown.

"But we've always called you Mr. Davenport." I say. I know it's true – me, Bree and Chase have always called him Mr. Davenport and not 'dad', like he wants me to call him. he always asks me this question when I call him 'Mr. Davenport'. That's something I'm always thinking about as well.

"We're doing great," Leo eventually says, "It's a good life! We just moved to a new house. It might not be big, but it's good enough." I frown.

"You moved? What's wrong with Mr. Davenport's villa?" It's a very big house with a great view! It has a secret lab under the house, where our capsules are. Why would they ever move out of such an awesome house? I think Mr. Davenport even built it, but I'm not sure.

"I never had a villa." Mr. Davenport says. When I heard him say these words, I knew this isn't gonna end well. I knew this would only be the beginning of a very long list of differences between our memories. I have already said something's wrong with my memory, but I mean there are just holes in it – I can't remember some stuff we've gone through. But I am very sure that we live in a big villa at a gigantic cliff with an awesome lab.

"Yes, you do," I say, because I know that whatever I say is the truth. "You have a villa. It's huge and it has a secret lab, where me and my siblings live."

"There is no villa and there is no secret lab." Mr. Davenport says very calmly. I can't believe my ears! Why would he lie to me? Why would they all lie to me? Yes, everyone is lying. They're all saying that I am not bionic. They say that I don't have siblings and that I don't live in a villa. The only one who isn't lying to me, is Leo, which I'm very grateful for. He proves that I'm not crazy. That's why Mr. Davenport brought me here in the first place. He's covering it up with some large words I can't pronounce and don't know the meaning of, but basically he's telling me that I'm crazy.

Told you this wasn't gonna end well.

Because I don't say anything back to him, Mr. Davenport continues. "Adam, I…" He sighs, "everything you think is true, didn't happen. I don't have a villa; I can't afford one."

"Yes, you do," I say.

"You're an only child," he continues, "you don't have any siblings."

"Bree and Chase are real," I say in their defense. How could he say something like that.

"There is no lab. You're not bionic. You…"

"I am bionic!" Only after saying these words, I realize I must've yelled. I am standing, looking at my step-brother and Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport looks like he could cry, but guess what, so could I! He looks at me, but I don't wanna look at him anymore. I see Leo just bows his head, as if he didn't want to see what's going on right now.

That's it. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I'm sitting on the toilet, hoping they'd leave soon. They don't try to get in, and I'm glad they leave me alone. But I can still hear their voices through the door. They don't sound happy – they sound like they were having a verbal fight.

"You just had to continue, didn't you, Big D?"

"He needs to remember."

"But what if he doesn't want to remember? If I had gone through the same, I'd also deny everything and make up a nice, new world where that didn't happen, where I was happy."

"But luckily you didn't. And the sooner he wants to remember, the sooner he can come back home. That's something we both want."

"Then don't push it and have him adapt to the situation." I hear footsteps, and a door slams. I think that means Leo has left my room. I close my eyes and hope this would be over soon. After a minute, Mr. Davenport (or Leo) knocks on the bathroom door.

"Adam?" Mr. Davenport says, "Adam, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have… you know…" he sighs "please forgive me."

I don't say anything in return. I don't want to say anything. I wait until he left my room, left this building with other kids like me. When I am sure he's gone, I close my eyes. I fight back the tears. I don't wanna cry. It's a sign that I'm weak, and I am not weak. I am strong. I'm one of the strongest people there is. I shouldn't be here, crying because Mr. Davenport was telling lies to me.

There they were again. I dunno how to describe them, but they're like flashbacks, except that I'm sure they never really happened. It's a woman. It's always a woman I see. She has the same eyes as I do. She's drunk, I can smell it. She hits me. She calls me dumb and weak and slow. She says that I'll never be what she wants me to be. She hits me again. She says that it's my fault we're not rich. She says that I'm useless, and that I'll never become a superhero lie my idol, Tecton. She hits me harder. I'm crying. Then my dad comes in and she pretends nothing happened. He carries me to my room and promises me this will all be over soon.

I know the woman is wrong. I am a hero. _We_ are heroes, me and Bree and Chase. We're smart and strong and fast. We have a billionaire as father, even if we can't really call Mr. Davenport a father. We fight villains. I call them villains, but I dunno how Bree and Chase call them. I can prove her that I'm right. I have a chip in the back of my neck that proves we are bionic superheroes.

Once again, my hand slid to the back of my neck, looking for any clue that told me there once was a chip. And once again, I found nothing but my own smooth skin.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here I am with my second Lab Rats one-shot! I totally loved writing this and going to that point.**** A challenge was writing from Adam's point of view, in first person, which is something I've never done before. Anywa****y, I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Writer207**


	2. Part 2: Donald

**Thanks for all the reviews! Because of the positive feedback and the questions you guys have, I've decided to write a part 2, with Donald's point of view, and to make this a two-shot. It still is rather dark and is more backstory than anything (also ain't the best I've written) and I hope everything will become clear now. And now I'm gonna reply to the reviewers:**

_ShyMusic: Thanks for reviewing! I thought it wouldn't be great because Adam is actually hard to write. And yes, poor Adam..._

_Dirtkid123: You know what? I will tell you what happened, and that's why I decided to make this a two-shot. Thanks for reviewing!_

_HawiianChick12: Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out in the second part if it's real or not._

_PurpleNicole531: Yeah, poor Adam. And he might be harsh, but he just wants his son back. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! So many questions, and just a second part to include it in... and I managed to do it. Just don't forget this is AU._

_daphrose: That's a good guess, and we'll see if it's true or not. Also, thanks for the explanation: I still have lots to learn about English phrases. __Thanks for reviewing!_

_pjofoblabrats01: Thanks for reviewing! I am really glad you liked it so much!_

_LabRatsWhore: Actually I had something else in mind, but that's a good guess. To read what really happened, scroll down. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy part 2!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

"Then don't push it and have him adapt to the situation." Leo says. He walks out of Adams room and slams the door. I know he does that on purpose, to make a point. I sigh. Great job. I managed to upset my two sons within a minute. I don't call him back; he knows the way out and will probably go back to the car.

I don't like to admit it, but Leo does have a point. I probably shouldn't push Adam to remember, to bring back childhood memories. But until the day he accepts his memories, he has to stay here in the institution. First, he was in a hospital, but the other patients scared him. He then was placed in the Mission Creek Institution.

I want him to come home, and Tasha and Leo also want him to come back. I thought he'd be home soon. Turns out it isn't as soon as I hoped it would be.

I lift my hand. I hesitate, but eventually I knock on the bathroom door.

"Adam?" I start, "Adam, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have… you know… please forgive me." I wait for an answer, but it doesn't come. I know that he doesn't want to talk to me, hence the silence. I decide it's better to go now, and I leave his room, closing the door behind me. I walk through the hall, going to the parking lot.

Adam… where did it go wrong?

I know where it went wrong. It was my choice of partner that made his life miserable.

We were so happy together. We have always been happy, me and Sophie Carter. We fell in love, slowly. We started as colleagues, then partners, and because we couldn't wait, we married. Our marriage lasted twenty years.

Our best moments were spend right before and after Sophie's pregnancy. She gave birth to a boy. She always wanted to have a son. But there were complications. I don't remember all the medical terms, but another pregnancy would mean that she would die. We wouldn't risk it, and so we only have one child, our son, Adam Davenport.

He was a happy kid. I always smiled whenever he tried out something new. He liked to play with us, especially with me. Almost all my time was spent with Adam and my wife. It was very hard to combine with a job, but at least we were happy. And at that time, that was all that mattered.

When Sophie was fired and deemed unfit to work again, I had to be the one to earn enough money for our family to survive. We barely had enough, but we got through that situation. Luckily, Douglas' inheritance saved us. He died when Adam was three, and he wanted me to have everything he had. He had a lot of money. Because of his inheritance, we lived a good life with enough money to get through. Adam was sent to school, and Sophie stayed at home.

At this point, I wished I had more time for family, that I had been there for Adam when he needed it. I worked so hard I didn't catch the hints.

Don't get me wrong; everything was fine until his tenth. From then, things got out of hand. School ended before I was home. And sometimes when I got home, Adam had bruises, cuts, … a lot of wounds. Because it happened a lot more as he grew older, I thought there were bullies in Adam's class. I have had a lot of conversations with the teachers, but they were convinced Adam had the best friends in his class. They told me he always was hanging around Bree and Chase.

Bree and Chase… no wonder he doesn't stop talking about them. They were his best friends when he turned twelve. He always talked about them when he hadn't come home with bruises. He told me that Bree was the fastest girl of their year and that she would probably become a very famous "runner", as Adam would put it. Chase was his best friend who is very smart. Adam compared him to Einstein. I'm certain this Chase wasn't that smart, but I guess he is rather smart for his age.

As I leave the building, I see Leo standing at my car. Tasha has stepped out of it and is talking to Leo right now. I can't help but smile. I don't know what happened to Mr. Dooley, but at least Leo has a good mother. At least his mother is friendly and kind.

Sophie was a very nice woman. She really was. She might have changed over the years, but I still loved her. I saw only her good side, because that was the only side of her she wanted me to see. But everyone has a bad side as well.

I found out about her bad side when I came home early from work when Adam didn't have school. When I came home, I heard Adam was crying. I walked into our living room, and I saw Adam laying on the ground. Sophie stood at the other side of the room. When I saw the many empty beer bottles, I realized she must be drunk. Well, she definitely smelled like she had been drinking. I sat down next to Adam and comforted him. his hoodie covered his face; he didn't want to show me his head. I suggested to go to his room, and he accepted. So we went upstairs, to his room, away from Sophie.

Only in his room he dared to show me his head. I was shocked, I … there are no words to describe what I've seen. He had a black eye, a lot of bruises and some other wounds. It was horrible. I decided to bring him to the hospital; he didn't protest. When we were driving to the hospital, I asked Adam to tell me what happened. At first, he didn't want to say anything. Later, when I convinced him nobody would ever hurt him again, he started to talk.

I learned a lot. Apparently, it had been my wife who had been hitting Adam. Not only that, but she had been insulting him a lot, and not only when she was drunk. No, she only harmed him physically when she was drunk. He had been carrying this heavy load for five years – Adam was fifteen when I discovered the truth – and I hadn't known about it.

I'm the worst father ever.

Adam had to stay one night in the hospital. Sophie wasn't happy to know Adam was there. The next morning, right after I collected Adam from the hospital, I asked for a divorce. I still loved Sophie, but there wasn't much love left from my side. This couldn't continue. For Adam's safety, I had to get away from her. I didn't know where to live yet, or what to do when she was out of our life, but I did know I had to live with her until I found a place to stay.

I still had to go to work, but Adam was my priority. I brought him to school and collected him after my work day. I made sure he wasn't all alone at home with Sophie, because she didn't like that I wanted to divorce her.

One day, I had to work a little longer. I rushed through work so I could get to Adam in time. But when I arrived there, a teacher told me Adam was already at home, that my wife had already picked him up. When I arrived there, I noticed Sophie had drunk a lot more than usual. I could see it because there were more beer bottles than usual. She was upstairs, crying loudly. Adam was in the living room. He lay on the ground. I thought he'd be fine, but he wasn't. A small stream of blood ran off of his head and dropped on the ground.

I called an ambulance. There was nothing else I could do. I also informed the police about what Sophie had done, and I gave the officers at the other side of the line our address. I went with Adam to the hospital, so I don't know what the officers have done once they arrived at our house. I was told they had to put her in jail because of child abuse. I don't remember the details – at the time, all I cared about was Adam. But Sophie and I did divorce.

She had given Adam some serious injury. I still don't know why she hit Adam this hard this time but I'm guessing it's because she didn't like it that I wanted to divorce her. The doctor said something about brain damage. Again, I don't really remember the details, but it was bad.

When he woke up at the hospital one week later, he was different. I got suspicious when he asked where Bree and Chase were, because we moved away and he hasn't seen them in three years; I knew something was wrong when he called me 'Mr. Davenport'. It was the first time he ever called me that. I could've cried. He's my son, he shouldn't call me by my surname, he shouldn't act too distant. My heart broke. My son had changed, and there was nothing I could do to help him. The doctor told me he could leave when his brain was fixed. But when would it be fixed? When his memories returned? And I mean his real memories about all the times his mother hit him, not the ones he made up. He's been having trouble for the past two years with his fake and real memories

Leo stops talking when he notices that I'm coming closer. Tasha, my new wife I met one year after Adam had to go to the hospital, glares at me. I come closer.

"Leo, I …" I sigh, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't have pushed him to remember. He… he needs to do that himself." It is hard to admit. It is a little too hard to admit that it has to be Adam who decides when he is leaving. But as long as he keeps talking about Bree and Chase being his bionic younger siblings, he won't leave the institution he was placed in.

"Told ya!" says Leo in return. He's a nice kid. He has a good life. I have no idea what happened to Mr. Dooley, as I said earlier, but he has his mother and he has me. And we're never going to let him down. We all get in the car; Tasha is going to drive. It's her car after all.

Once we're on our way home, I notice some papers in my wife's purse. Then I remember what's drawn on those papers. I take them out of the purse. I had forgotten to carry them with me when I stepped out of the car to visit Adam.

He always proudly showed me one when he had finished one. I don't know if Sophie knew about the drawings, and I hope she doesn't.

Those drawings are important and they have a great value. I knew my wife insulted him, so he made his own fantasy world. I knew about this world before they sort of replaced Adam's memories. He showed me the drawings after work whenever he wanted to show me. He's not good at drawing, but he does put a lot of effort in his works.

I'm looking at the picture of a villa. My villa, according to Adam. In his fantasy world, we live in that villa, with a giant lab underneath – invisible for the outside world – at a big cliff. There are other drawings as well. he made a drawing about the lab, with their mission suits and capsules for their bionics. The bionics were his first idea – it sounded logical that, in a world like this, bionic people could walk around on the planet.

I had planned to bring those drawings with me to show him what he had drawn before he had to go to this institution. I wanted him to know his memories of today were just the fantasy of yesterday. Maybe he'll remember making them, and maybe it'll make sure he can come home faster.

He's been in the institution for two years, entered when he just turned fifteen. I want nothing more than him coming home. But he wouldn't be allowed to go until he doesn't call his fantasy 'memories' anymore.

I fold the papers and put them in my pockets. The next time that I visit Adam, I won't forget to show him these. And hopefully, he will no longer see his fantasy as his memories. He'd have to remember that his mother hit him, but she is out of our lives now and doesn't have to fear her.

And hopefully, he will come home soon.


End file.
